injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
: This is the article for '''Hal Jordan', you may be looking for John Stewart'' Green Lantern is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is classified as a Power User, using his power ring to create any object he imagines into solid green light. Biography Main (Gods Among Us) A former test pilot, Hal Jordan was chosen to join the Green Lantern Corps because of his fearless heroic nature. His power ring, which he uses to create anything he can think of, is powered by his will. Regime/Yellow Lantern (Gods Among Us) Hal’s sense of order led him to buy into the philosophy of the One Earth regime. He now believes that fear is more effective than willpower, and that belief has turned him into Yellow Lantern. Injustice 2 Rehabilitated by the Guardians of Oa, Hal Jordan overcame his worst fears from his time as a member of the Sinestro’s Corps. Now a Green Lantern once more, Hal returns to Sector 2814 on a mission to stop Brainiac’s invasion and prove to himself that he deserves a second chance at a brighter day. Injustice: Gods Among Us Green Lantern was first seen fighting Sinestro above Metropolis, amidst other heroes and villains in battle. When attempting to stop a nuke from destroying the city, Hal and a few other heroes were transported to a different version of Gotham. Not knowing whether they were sent to a distant future or an alternate timeline, Hal decided to search for the nearest Power Battery to recharge his ring, which turned out to be Ferris Aircraft, Coast City. As he was searching for the Power Battery, he overheard alternate versions of Cyborg and Raven torturing their version of Deathstroke, offering amnesty from the "High Councilor" (which he literally spits on) and at that point Green Lantern steps in. Cyborg is confused, saying that he "green again", but Raven on the other hand knows immediately that he is not THEIR Hal Jordan. After fighting and defeating them, Green Lantern frees the alternate Deathstroke and after getting nowhere with gaining insight into what happened to that world and losing Deathstroke, he recharged his ring and returned to Gotham to answer Wonder Woman's distress call. He arrives just in time to save Green Arrow from Sinestro's attacks and finds out that that his counterpart joined his side, after defeating Regime Sinestro, he meets his counterpart who is a Sinestro Corpsman known as Yellow Lantern, after an argument, Green Lantern defeated his counterpart, he then escaped with Wonder Woman and Green Arrow, only to meet with the leader of the Insurgency - the alternate Batman. Later on he met up with the others at the headquarters of the Insurgency and after the alternate Ares sent Aquaman to them, they found out why they were there - Insurgency Batman needs their help to retrieve a Kryptonite Weapon to incapacitate High Councilor Superman. He and the others travel to the abandoned Arkham Asylum to answer the alternate Harley Quinn's distress call (finding out that their Joker and Batman were taken to that world by accident) After locking the Joker up, they traveled to Wayne Manor (force-fielded to prevent access since Batman's identity as Bruce Wayne was exposed) and while Insurgency Batman and Aquaman fired up the backup generator, Green Lantern joined Green Arrow and Wonder Woman in securing the entrance to the Batcave, he was knocked out by one of Killer Frost's attacks, but later on in the fight he woke up to save Green Arrow from an attack from the rear from Solomon Grundy, he flew the zombie away and left him in orbit (which would have no effect on him as he' already dead) and then proceeded to descend into the Batcave. Once they arrived, he found out what Insurgency Batman brought them there for, he needed the DNA of Superman's closest allies to access the Kryptonite Laser as his Green Arrow was long dead and the Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Yellow Lantern are supporters of Superman's regime. Green Lantern used his ring to cut at the cave surface where the weapon was stored (which were lined with a lead polymer to prevent Superman from finding it) once they had the weapon, Black Adam and Regime Wonder Woman broke in and after Green Arrow defeated both, they returned to the Insurgency. After bringing their Cyborg to them, they received a news report from Regime Superman that their Batman is about to be executed, they know it's a trap, yet they proceed with breaking him out. While Cyborg and Insurgency Deathstroke take over the Watchtower, he joins the others in distracting the Regime's forces, battling Yellow Lantern and distracting Regime Superman by attempting to trap him in a cage construct, this fails as his will is too strong for it to contain him, his arms are almost broken by the High Councilor, when he releases him after seeing Green Arrow and the two Batmen below. After Lex Luthor was murdered by Regime Superman, Green Lantern fights the Regime's forces to stop the High Councilor's plan to level Gotham and Metropolis. Meanwhile, Yellow Lantern, Shazam and the Flash return to Superman, where they overhear Superman talking about leveling Metropolis and Gotham, and then attack the prime universe. Shazam opposed this, but was killed when Superman used his heat vision to burn through his eyes all the way through the skull. After Solomon Grundy took Shazam's body to be buried, the Flash admits that he had made a mistake and quits the Regime. Yellow Lantern, however, stops him, knowing the penalty for leaving Superman. Flash has no choice but to fight his friend, knocking him unconscious, and rushes off to the Insurgency to warn them of Superman's plan. Yellow Lantern is later seen fighting alongside the rest of the Regime, but is distracted by visiting Superman, as well as his defeat of Black Adam. He witnesses Sinestro's attempt at defeating the Man of Steel, but does nothing to help his fellow corpsman as Superman subdues him and removes his ring. Superman gives Hal the chance to do what he knew to be the right thing, allowing him to remove his ring of his own free will. At the epilogue, Green Lantern brings his counterpart and Sinestro to the Guardians as punishment for their actions. Injustice 2 It was revealed that the Guardians gave Hal a second chance, and rehabilitated him to overcome his fear and become a Green Lantern once more, though Hal still holds the feelings of betrayal to his Corps, planet, and friends. The Guardians later dispatch Green Lantern to Earth to help combat Braniac's invasion. Hal later meets the Flash in Gotham once the latter defeats the Reverse-Flash, but Barry still holds suspicion despite Green Lantern's assurances, going as far as to call him a mistake. The two fight, and Hal is defeated, but he tells Barry that he's been sent to help, and acknowledges that he's betrayed the Green Lantern Corps, Earth, and his friends. When Barry realizes that they are both in the same boat of trying to regain everyone's trust, the two renew their friendship. Green Lantern later enters a meeting between the Flash and Batman, who are arguing over needing Hal's help. Hal uses a hand construct to catch a falling crate, and tells Batman that he's not "that guy" anymore. Hal tells Batman that he understands why they shouldn't trust him, but that they should trust the Guardians, and that regaining his ring means that he went through hell to get it back. When he gets no response, he prepares to leave, telling the two that he has his orders, but that it wouldn't help if they worried. Hal stops when Batman calls to him and states that it's time for him to widen his "circle of trust." Rejoining the two, Batman orders him to Atlantis to include Aquaman into their "circle of trust." When Hal mentions that Aquaman disliked being associated with the Regime, Batman tells him to get used to it. In Atlantis, Green Lantern is unsuccessfully attempting to convince Aquaman to ally with Batman, with the king comparing it to Superman's orders of invading Metropolis, and states that the next time Atlantean blood is spilled it will be for Atlantis. When Hal reminds Arthur that he is human, he retorts that his duties are to Atlantis, and orders Hal to leave. When Arthur states that he doesn't need Hal's "distraction," Hal is nearly consumed by an unknown red energy source, he regains control, and states that he's not leaving, and the two fight. After defeating Aquaman, Green Lantern nearly becomes consumed by the same red energy, but he shakes it off, and apologizes to Arthur, and compares the situation to the one above: cut off communications, and then invade, as Braniac's forces attack Atlantis. Hal acknowledges that the seas are Arthur's, but states that it's his sector, and asks him to let him help. Exasperated, Aquaman tells Green Lantern to cover him, and he blocks the incoming forces with a brick wall construct. Eventually, the combined forces' might causes the construct to shatter, and Hal is blown back, but then disables the robots with a dump truck construct. Green Lantern is later attacked by Cheetah, who is surprised by his presence, as she only expected Aquaman. When she asks for Wonder Woman's location, Hal retorts that he unfriended her, but she doesn't believe him, and the two fight. Green Lantern triumphs over Cheetah, but sees the explosions outside the dome, and rushes to help Arthur by mowing down all of Braniac's forces with a chaingun construct. Arthur orders Hal to hold the line while he rushes to help his people. As he leaves, Bane breaks down the doors, and calls out to Hal about his return. Bane later goes on to say that even as a Yellow Lantern he never rendered the proper respect, and promises to show Hal how easily his will is broken before they fight. After defeating Bane, Hal gets consumed by the red energy, and swings a hammer construct at Bane to knock him across the room. Hal regains control as Aquaman enters, who tells him that he can send forces to defend the surface, but is unable to help directly so long as his kingdom is being attacked. They are interrupted by Atrocitus's and Dex-Starr's entrance, with Aquaman expressing surprise of Red Lanterns, and Hal describing the Red Lanterns as agents of vengeance powered by rage. Hal volunteers to take him on "ring to ring." Hal asks Atrocitus if he was responsible for interfering within Hal's mind, and Atrocitus confirms this, stating how Hal during his time as Yellow Lantern slaughtered countless people who demanded vengeance, and how Hal is not absolved of his crimes even while wearing the Green Lantern ring. Atrocitus states that Dex-Starr wants to rip Hal's heart out, but Atrocitus states that he senses a spark of rage in Hal, and he and Dex-Starr vomits on Green Lantern, causing him to feel great anger. Atrocitus presents Hal with a Red Lantern ring states that Hal may have overcome his fears, but still betrayed the Green Lanterns, and asks how Hal can forgive himself, with Hal responding that he can't. Hal is further subjugated to further pain as the Red Lantern ring moves closer. As Atrocitus goads him to join the Red Lanterns, Hal recites the Green Lantern oath, and successfully regains control, knocking back Atrocitus in the process and destroying the Red Lantern ring. Hal tells Atrocitus that he hates himself, but his will is stronger, and the two fight. After Green Lantern defeats Atrocitus, the Red Lantern declares that Hal's world is burning, swears that he will beg for vengeance, and leaves. As they leave, Hal states that the Guardians don't need to know about "that" one. Green Lantern is with the Flash observing a map of all the large spaceships Braniac sent out, stating that they don't have enough forces even with Aquaman's mariners, and asks Batman if he has a plan, and later looks at the Flash when he states how the people might ask for Superman's assistance, and expresses his doubts on Firestorm ad Blue Beetle's capabilities of defending Superman. Powers and Abilities Hal Jordan possesses a powerful force of will that allows him to wield the most powerful weapon in the universe: A green power ring, forged by the Guardians of the Universe and charged with the green light of the emotional spectrum, willpower. The ring can create any construct, and is only limited by Hal's imagination. The ring affords Hal with a protective barrier of light around his entire body, shielding him from bodily harm that would kill a normal person, such as a punch from Superman, and allows him to survive and speak in the vacuum of space, as well as affording him with the power of flight at the speed of light and high degrees of superhuman strength. The ring's primary power of construct creation is manifested in Jordan's preferred use: As a trained test pilot for the Air Force, Hal primarily uses his ring to create constructs such as missiles, miniguns, and even fully functioning fighter crafts and engine turbines. Aside from these, Hal uses his ring to make simpler constructs like swords, baseball bats, a mace, and for defensive purposes, barriers of solid light and beams he can trap his foes in. Hal's incredible willpower and ability to overcome fear allows him not only to be able to use a green power ring, but he can also use a yellow Qwardian ring, which affords him to the exact same abilities of a green ring, with the added bonus of being able to channel and empower himself with the yellow light of fear. Special Moves *'Oa's Rocket:' Green Lantern fires a green construct shaped missile at his opponent. Can be fired from the air. The Meter Burn version causes the missile to explode on contact. *'Rocket Power:' Green Lantern fires two missile constructs from above his head at his opponent. The Meter Burn version fires a third missile after the first two connect. *'Lantern's Might:' Green Lantern captures his opponent in a beam from his ring and tosses them over his shoulder. The Meter Burn version has Green Lantern toss them a second time. *'Minigun:' Green Lantern summons a minigun construct and opens fire on his enemy. The Meter Burn version increases the amount of bullets fired and damage done. *'Turbine Smash:' Green Lantern summons a large turbine construct and rams it into his opponent. Can be done in the air. The Meter Burn version has the turbine go farther and increases damage. Character Trait Green Lantern's Light: Green Lantern's Light bathes Hal Jordan in green energy which increases Hal's overall damage and amplifies the power of many of his Special Moves. Other Moves *'Grab:' Green Lantern grabs his opponent while summoning a brick wall construct behind him and throws them into it before kicking them through it. Super Move *'Beware My Power: '''Green Lantern teleports the player/opponent to the Green Lantern homeworld of Oa before the Guardians of the Universe. First, he proceeds to smash the player/opponent with a hammer, He then proceeds to crash two touring coach buses into the opponent/player, then fires a swarm of jets and missiles into the opponent/player before teleporting him/her back to the stage. Yellow Lantern's variant is similar, except the constructs are yellow and he teleports the opponent/player to the antimatter world of Qward. Move List Endings Injustice ''Mere days after returning to his Earth, Green Lantern, in an event mirroring his ascension to the Corps, witnessed the crash landing of an alien ship. Investigating the wreckage, he encountered the pilot, who claimed to be Abin Sur. But this Abin Sur wore no power ring, and referred to him in halting breaths as The Almighty One. Green Lantern tried to convince the alien of their past: That Abin Sur had named Hal Jordan his successor as the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. But the alien died from his wounds before Green Lantern could learn more of him. Lantern left immediately for Oa. The Guardians were his only hope of solving this mystery. Injustice 2 The Guardians ordered me to bring Brainiac to Oa to stand trial. I was plenty happy to put a few thousand light years between that alien and Earth. After the trials, the Guardians dropped a bombshell on me. Sinestro was free. Busted outta their ScienceCells. A frontal assault on the Sinestro Corps was a no go. Greens were still weak from fighting Superman's regime. That's why I volunteered to go undercover--as a Yellow Lantern. To pass, I need to re-embrace my fear. But fear's an addiction. Once I've picked up that bottle, it's gonna be awfully hard putting it back down again. I just hope I have the will to see it through. Costumes Injustice ;Default Green Lantern wears a green domino mask to hide his identity and a green and black uniform, like all Green Lanterns. His shoulder and torso are green while his legs and arms are black. He wears white gloves and green boots. His costume is laced with green energy that glows. He also has the Green Lantern symbol on his chest. ;Regime Green Lantern wears a modified costume with more padding on his shoulders. He also has green metallic gauntlets with the Green Lantern symbol on his wrists. He retains his green domino mask and torso, however the logo on his chest glows and the sides of his torso and underarms are black. He also has green straps on the sides of his torso. His inner thighs are also black while his outer thighs are green. His outfit is still laced with glowing green light. Despite the title, Hal is never seen wearing this as a member of the Regime. ;Yellow Lantern Outfitted in a Yellow version of his Regime Costume. It functions as both Hal's uniform for the Sinestro Corps and as his official Regime costume. (Unlocked by winning one Ranked Match). Trivia *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) is voiced by Adam Baldwin, the actor who voiced the character in the Justice League Unlimited episode "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped". **Baldwin was replaced as Hal Jordan's voice actor by veteran voice actor Steve Blum in Injustice 2. *There is a strange phenomenon involving Green Lantern in the Injustice prequel comic. Hal Jordan is clearly Green Lantern in several panels until Superman takes away the GL's ring in Issue 4, appearing to be Kyle Rayner in a hoodie. Hal is even given Kyle's black hair in most panels. This is likely the artist's mistake. This phenomenon has seemingly been resolved with Kyle's appearance in Year Two, with Hal now looking like himself. *Hal Jordan was one of the playable DC characters in NetherRealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *A concept art reveals that John Stewart was at one point considered to be the representative Green Lantern instead of Hal Jordan. However, John was released as a DLC skin for Hal. *Green Lantern is one of the two characters whose outro changes with his costume. The only other being Superman. *Even in his Yellow Lantern skin, the announcer will still refer to him as "Green Lantern". *Green Lantern is the only character whose Super Move changes with his costume, although it is only slightly. *Green Lantern is the third character who has two voice actors, the others being Green Arrow and Nightwing, and the second character after Nightwing to have a different alter-ego in one character select slot as costume changes. *Not counting Flash, who defected during the events of the first game, Hal Jordan is the only member of the Regime to fully switch to Batman's side in Injustice 2. Category:Justice League Members Category:Power Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ring Wielders Category:Males Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Playable in Story Category:Injustice 2 Characters Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Insurgence Member